Revive: The Rise of a Myth
by Suou no Hanaya
Summary: Remake of Rise of the Tomb Raider including Sam in the plot. Events differ. Femslash. "After so long in that hospital room I thought I truly was alone in the world, then she appeared, my best friend whom I had forgotten for some reason. With her around, I felt I could do anything, including discovering the truth behind my father's death and about this strange woman called Ana."
1. What Was Unattainable

**Chapter 1 - What Was Unattainable - Side A**

Blue. How far away is it, the sky? That little blue square above the building to the right. That small bright area in a view dominated by grey. The grey of the buildings. The grey of civilisation. The grey of human lives. My eyes are again drawn back to that blue spot in the glass. My only window to the sky, to the outside world, to a place that isn't here, to a state that isn't trapped among wires, to a domain where the mind isn't constantly being held back by controlling substances.

Freedom. I long since forgotten what it felt like... to be free... To run feeling the wind against my skin, to touch upon nature and to surround myself in green, old, unknown, immaculate formations, be by modern time, or by man himself. How alike someone I know, how alike someone that died, someone whom I hated and refused to understand for so long. My father. Richard Croft. A man obsessed with whatever it was he was obsessed with. And now, ironically, I see myself in his shoes, tormented by an incontrollable drive, an urge to explore, to go where none else's gone. To find that what was once hidden for millennia.

Such compulsion was what got me here in the first place, it was such a feeling that sent me and the ones I held dearest to me to enormous dangers. This diseased blood, this contaminated mania that I inherited, this... curse... that's what murdered Roth, that's what imprisoned me, and my soul in this blasted hospital, where every window is a portal to greyness, where every waking moment is a peaceful delusion, an agonising calm achieved only by the drugs. And every night is a reminder of the torture, for dreams, as much as they bring me an escape from these walls, they also bring me the fright and the pain of Yamatai back into my consciousness.

 _'How I wanna be out! Please free me! Someone, anyone, please take me away from here! Even for a day, let me return to being me, to feeling normal again, just for one day.'_ My pleas didn't materialise. My wishes remained only wishes, and for as long as I can remember, I remained alone in that room, pursuing a hopeless ideal.

 **Chapter 1 - What Was Unattainable - Side B**

I received a call. From my parents.

I received a call. From my parents.

"I received a call." Uttered I. "From my parents." The words echoed in the empty room, the sound striking the walls, and as in some kind of defiance, or grudge, bouncing right back to me. I couldn't stop myself from hearing it. My own words. I couldn't stop myself from clenching my fists. Neither could I stop the tears from forming in my eyes and subsequently falling, soaking the gown.

To them I'm nothing. How could I be? I wasn't perfect, nothing short of perfection would cut for them. To them I'm nothing, but to me, they... I wish they were... I wish they weren't nothing. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Dance to the song's beat. And always I'd say these things. And always I'd falter, at some point give up, and give in to forfeiture.

It could always be worse, and I'd always think that. This time, however, instead of thinking of **their** worse, I thought of **my** worse. _'What if I had died? Could it be that, even then, they wouldn't feel a slimmer of regret? Would anyone actually care? Does anyone actually care... about me?'_ The tears stopped as suddenly as they came. For I remembered something. I remembered someone. Someone who cared. Someone who, I hope, still cares.

I remembered the one who saved me, and in my mind I recalled clearly when she carried me in her arms, at that moment, the fire in her eyes, her whole body burned, I felt it firsthand, the flame of her soul's determination lit and consumed my own, taking with it, my heart.

 _'Lara. She's here too, in this hospital, somewhere. We've known each other for so long, but I never... I could've never imagined things would have turned out this way.'_ At first, when I met her, I meant to use her. Like a stepping ladder, the whole friendship thing was supposed to be fake. All while trying to impress **them**. Because I wanted so bad to be their long sought perfect daughter, because I spent all my time nose deep into books. Because one day I caught glimpse of this girl that did the same as me. Only, she seemed to enjoy it, while I hated it.

"How can you? How could you? Live in this trapped existence?" I recalled my words to her that day.

"Books are a window to one's souls. What are you studying?" Said she.

"Law." Said I, with a disgusted face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I assume you're finding it boring."

"Right on the money." I responded immediately. "Ahem." I cleared my throat.

"Look." She turned the book towards me. A colour picture of a pyramid between trees filled the page.

"Archaeology." I thought aloud.

"This is where my soul is." Said she, tapping the page. "Some people find their souls in the law, in a courtroom, in a cabinet. Where is your soul?" Asked she, as her dark eyes pierced into mine.

From then on, I started living for myself. Ironically, I learned how to be selfish with the nerdy girl.


	2. Congrue It

**Chapter 2 - Congrue It - Side A**

Another day. But the same destiny. This never ending road to recovery.

Or at least that's what they claim. They claim I'm sick in the head. They claim I'm traumatised. They claim I'm unfit to live among society.

They push sessions down my throat. Therapy sessions. Medicine sessions. Yoga sessions.

I mean, yeah, I'm fine with declaring my instabilities to complete strangers, but Yoga, that's going too far, even for these mad doctors.

 _'I'm doing it again.'_ Thought I. _'I'm attempting to humour myself to forget the unpleasantries. Why do I do this? Why does my mind keep wandering off?_ ' If only I had a friend, someone to talk to, someone who had gone through a similar situation. _'Impossible. What happened in Yamatai, no one could relate to such a thing. That's right... I'm all alone in the madhouse... soon... soon moving towards the gutter...'_

A sound interrupted my self lamentations. The noisy keys being turned inside the door. My door. ' _Is it time for my meds already? No... I don't wanna black out again... No... Let me keep my sanity for just a while longer... Maybe then I'll... Maybe then I'll...'_ The door opens, light floods the room, and my pupils, blinding me momentarily. I hear a voice.

"Lara...?" An unknown voice... No, wait... I'm not sure. _'Speak again, please, I need to hear it again!'_

"What?" Mumbled I, still unable to discern the figures before me.

"Lara." Whoever it was moved closer to me and blocked out the light from out the door. My eyes adjusted to the shadows and her features were slowly revealed to me. I felt electrified. As if a shock current was discharged on my spine, spreading to every bone in my body. A sudden jolt in my teeth forced me to open my mouth, and without realising it, my lips formed her name.

With a flap of the tongue, I uttered: "Sam."

A spark in her eyes. "How are you doing?" Asked she.

"I'm... okay." Answered I. And suddenly I was. Suddenly my confusion vanished, suddenly it felt like, I had found a missing part of me, a part that I didn't even know I had lost. Suddenly, I felt whole.

 **Chapter 2 - Congrue It - Side B**

Nothing is perfect. I'm one to know. I'm not perfect. Lara's not perfect. Those... **two** aren't perfect either. But still, we live on, still, we fight on, and we can still succeed. That's why I'm here. That's why I know, you can do it. And that's why I know, that albeit little, I can be of some help. Perfection... is an acquired taste.

"It's a work in progress." Said the doctor. "But I see she's getting better. It's obviously due to your presence, Miss Nishimura."

"Really? I'm... I'm glad... What exactly is her problem?" Asked I.

"Well, I really shouldn't say, but... given the situation... It's a trauma... a type of psychological disorder that awakens after certain... stressful experiences."

"I've heard of it, isn't it common, and treatable?"

"Well, this one is, you see, a bit of a more complicated case, it seems Miss Croft already suffered under some form of OCD even before this... recent event. That's why it's become... aggravated, like this." Explained the doctor.

"I... Dammit, I didn't know." Uttered I, angry at myself.

After a moment, the doctor started: "What about you, Miss Nishimura? You seem to be more concerned over your friend than with yourself. Tell me, have you experienced any anxiety since the incident, how is your sleep routine? Are you having any issues at all?"

Sensing the tone of the conversation changing, I prepared my swift exit from the psy-test the doctor was so eager to apply on me. "You know, I'm fine, really, Miss Doctor, I'm alive, and that's more than I could ever hope for."

"Most curious, the way you said it, as if you value your life lower than the ones around you, or as if your only goal in life is to keep existing, however hopeless you may feel, Miss Nishimura, you should work on these feelings, this afternoon we're having a group therapy sessi..."

"Yes, doctor, I'm sure I'll show up if I feel like it, now if you excuse me, I'd better go check up on Lara, we don't want to lose all this progress we're making, right? Right." I quickly said my piece while hurrying to leave her office, I definitely wasn't going through no therapy anymore, I had enough with what was required, and I pretty much proved them all that my mental condition was sound.

Besides, I really just wanted to be close to Lara, I had to help her, just like she helped me. Maybe then I'd stop feeling so useless all the time. The doctor was half right, though, I'm hopeless about my life, but not about Lara, I still have hope for her.


	3. Derelict

**Chapter 3 - Derelict - Side A**

"I vaguely remember... this woman that used to live with us. I won't... I can't be at peace until I know for sure who she is. I must find her, Sam."

"I see, but where do you plan on searching first?"

"There's only one place, of course... **The Manor**." Replied I.

"The Manor... Didn't your uncl-I mean, didn't Atlas close it down?" Asked Sam.

Memory flashes flooded my mind for an instant. "I had forgotten about that." Muttered I, absently touching my throbbing forehead with my fingers.

Sam's face turned into one of preoccupation. "Lara... Maybe it's not such a good idea for you to go up digging past memories, I mean, I don't think you're even in the condition-"

"Ah, not you too, Sam." Said I, disappointed. "Spare me that bollocks, I've had enough from the docs. You know I need to do this." I paused. Her expression remained the same. Looking down, I added, in a whisper: "I thought you were on my side."

Sam took a startled inhale and straightened up on the chair. In a sigh, she uttered: "Of course... I'm just looking out for you."

"Then that's that." I rushed to say. "You can keep your **looking out** when you come along." Affirmed I, stressing the foreign expression.

"You mean... All the way to England..." She seemed deep in thought. For a moment, I doubted her resolve.

 _'If she said no...'_ Thought I. _'Do I even have the right to ask such a thing of Sam, after all the trouble I brought on her?_ ' "I mean... I'll be okay by myself, I'll be discharged tomorrow after all, either way, I..."

"I have a feeling..." Started she. "That you're just gonna get into trouble again." She calmly stated. I frowned involuntarily. Then I felt a cold in my hand. It was hers. She grabbed my hand tight just like she always did. _'I'm glad I didn't forget that_.' "It's just one more reason for me to go."

"Thanks, Sam. I... I'm just really confused right now, but I know that place houses the answers that I seek. Or at least the means to find them."

"I believe in you." Said she. I smiled.

 **Chapter 3 - Derelict - Side B**

"You never told me about her."

"I didn't? I thought I used to tell you everything."

I smiled. "Well, yeah, but... It's okay, maybe you've never liked her."

"Indeed, that would make sense. I mean, a stranger in the house, so soon after mother..." She stopped as her voice fell.

"Lara?" I motioned towards her. She was holding an old photograph taken in a gravesite. There were several people in it.

"I can't even tell how she looked like. I... know nothing about these people." Said she, putting the photo away.

I touched her arms and pulled her away from the archive boxes. We fell into an embrace as she lowly cursed in a sad wail.

"Come on, there's no need to torment yourself further, we already have what we came here for." Said I, trying to soothe her. "Let's just go talk to this Ana. You're still planning on that, right?"

"Yes." Replied she. "Yes, we must." Asserted she. Then she looked at me in surprise. "You... will you..." Started she, in a pleading voice.

"Lara... I'm with you all the way. Of course I'm going." And again she smiled. And again we embraced.

"You're the best, Sam."

 _'No, I'm the worst. Taking advantage of you while you're like this... in this state. One day... one day I... But it never comes. Neither the day nor the courage. Nor the time. It's never right. It never feels right. To use someone else's suffering to fuel my emotions. These feelings, this... curse. Lara, forgive me, I think I... I think I'm... Somehow, I can only bring misfortune, somehow, no matter what I did, or what I do, I'm only making things worse. One day, this whole deal is gonna blow up in my face. I just hope I don't drag you down with me when it happens._ '

 _'To be close, yet not close enough. Am I sufficiently strong?_ '


	4. From The Downtrodden

**Chapter 4 - From The Downtrodden - Side A**

"Everything's going according to plan, sister."

"All my hard work will finally be rewarded." Reveled I. I turned towards my brother. "Have you deposited the agreed amount to Mister De Mornay's account?"

"Yes. Just like you foresaw, he was an invaluable asset. You should be getting a call at any time. From her. The little angel, as that old guy used to say."

I giggled. "Ah, Winston, poor guy. And the way he died..." I broke into laughter. My brother's stern face robbed me my moment of joy. "What?" I asked him.

"You shouldn't make fun of the dead, sister." Said he. "If there was another way, I wouldn't have..."

"Shush, Konstantin. He got in the way of The Trinity. No one gets in the way of The Trinity." Enunciated I.

"Amen." Uttered he.

 _'Yes.'_ Thought I. _'Soon..._ '

-/-

"This is what he was searching. This is why he died." I showed her the papers.

"That doesn't make sense, he..."

"Frustration. He gave up too early. Don't you agree?"

"Of course... he was... obsessed indeed..."

"Indeed." Echoed I.

Lara's friend sipped her tea quietly across the table.

"I guess that's it, then. Are you satisfied?" I stared at her eyes. They glowed defiantly.

"No." Uttered Lara. "It exists. The secret to immortality. I'll find it!"

Lara's friend suddenly jumped from her seat. "Lara! You can't be serious! You're planning on going down the same road? That's suicide!"

"It's not! And I'll prove it!" Rebuked she. "I can do it. I feel it..." Said she, determinedly.

I felt my chest contracting. Without notice, I threw an uncontrollable cough fit. Their attention swayed to me. Lara neared me. Her friend dropped back onto the chair looking angry.

"Are you okay?" Asked Lara.

"I'll be..." Said I. After a moment, I recovered and resumed the conversation. "We have..." Started I. "We have more resources and information nowadays than back then. If there was ever a time proper for this type of research, it's now." Said I, in a firm tone. I was hoping to convince both of them, but it seemed Lara was already convinced, and that was good enough for me.

She nodded. There was no room for doubt. I won.

 **Chapter 4 - From The Downtrodden - Side B**

"Look, I understand you don't wanna come along, not after what happened in Yamatai, and Sam, I'd never force you to. But calm down, this whole thing is harmless!" I tried, in vain, to explain.

"I can't believe this, you're the one who's gotta calm down! This woman you didn't even know till now, asks you to practically jump into the abyss and you're just gonna do it? Lara, what happened to you?"

I couldn't contain my fury anymore. "What happened? You wanna know what happened? My father killed himself because he was weak, because he wasn't determined enough to conclude his research. But I'm not like that! I am not weak! I survived where not even Roth could. Yes, I'm stronger than all of them, I'll prove it to them and I'll prove it to you! I thought you believed in me, but I guess I was wrong about you too. All I can rely on is myself."

I left the room. I left the building. Whatever she had to say, I wasn't hearing it. I'm through running away. From my own ambition.


	5. Skipper

**Chapter 5 - Skipper - Side A**

"Konstantin!" I shook off my momentary confusion. "What happened?"

"That little bitch, she killed my men!"

"Calm down, brother."

"And she almost killed **me**!" Screamed he.

"You were too hasty, I told you I had her wrapped around my finger."

"You can't be that naïve, sister! You can't just expect her to hand the Divine Source to you once she's found it. That wouldn't happen in a million years!" Spouted he.

"You're the naïve one, brother. Did you really think I didn't have a plan? Once she obtains it, I'm taking it from her first chance I get. That's why I got close to her in the first place, idiot!"

He shook his head like a wronged animal. "It doesn't matter. None of that matters. There was nothing there. Their sacrifice was for nought! We have no leads, what do we do now, huh!?"

He was right, I had to admit. I sat back down to ponder the situation. Konstantin kept on cursing as he started changing his clothes.

After a moment, I spoke: "Did you find anything there, Konstantin?"

"Ana... I just told you, it was empty!"

"Not the coffin, goddamnit! Did you see anything on the walls, any marks or symbols that could've meant something?"

"I..." Started he. "I don't know, I... maybe... yeah, there were some images of people... worshipers, I think..." I stared at his eyes. "But I wouldn't be able to reproduce them, I barely remember..."

I sighed in frustration. "If you saw that, then certainly Lara saw it too. And it's possible she's already made a connection... There's only one choice left for us. We must act fast. Send your best soldier."

 **Chapter 5 - Skipper - Side B**

 _'I can't believe it, that's it! How didn't anyone see this before? Are they all blind?_ ' I started giggling uncontrollably. _'I'm so close I can almost grasp it! That's it, I can't wait any longer, I'm gonna catch the first flight, no one can stop me!'_ I continued laughing as my voice echoed throughout The Manor.

"Lara?" A voice. I turned around at once.

"Who... Jonah?"

"Lara, what's going on?"

My joy seeped to my words. "You're not gonna believe this! I deciphered it!"

"Decipher what? What are you saying?"

"The paintings I found in Syria!" Exclaimed I.

"Syria? What were you doing in Syria?"

"I was looking for the prophet's tomb." Explained I. "But I was followed."

"What? By who?" Asked he.

"They call themselves Trinity." "They tried to kill me." I added, in a playful tone.

"What the fuck? You're starting to scare me..."

I began rummaging through the papers. "The tomb was empty, but I think they were looking for the Divine Source."

"The artifact your father was after?" Asked he.

"Yes, how do you know that? Tell me later, there's more, I found this symbol in the tomb. I knew I'd seen it before. It was driving me insane! That's when it hit me. I saw it here, in one of father's books." I grabbed the book and started reading it: "The lost city of Kitezh. Said to have disappeared in Syberia sometime in the twelfth century. Legend says that on the eve of the invasion by the Mongolian horde, it sunk beneath a lake."

"And that's the same symbol in the Prophet's artifact?" He put two and two together.

"Exactly!"

He laughed in a mocking way. "Lara..." Started he.

"If the Divine Source is hidden in the ruins of Kitezh, waiting to be found, then I have to go." I interrupted him.

"To Syberia? Are you kidding me? That's a fairy tale!" Uttered he, incredulous.

"Just think for a second! If this thing could really unlock the secret of eternal life, it... it would change everything! Sickness, suffering, death... gone!"

"Are you listening to yourself?"

"I don't care if you believe it or not. I've already decided."

"You're insane..." Said he.

"You're not the only one who thinks that. You and the docs can go throw a party, for all I care."

A moment of silence went by as I finished gathering the important papers I wanted to take with me in a journal.

"You know what?" Started he. I turned to face him. "Even the insane have friends."

"What do you mean?" Asked I.

"Who do you take me for? I'm going with you." _'What a surprise.'_ Thought I. "Besides, in a way... you weren't wrong about Yamatai." Added he, in a somber voice.

 _'I wish I'd been._ ' Thought I. "Two tickets, then." Said I, aloud, as I typed on my laptop.

"Make that three."

Jonah and I turned towards the door. In my surprise, I couldn't utter a word.

"Sam!" Said Jonah. "You're coming along? I don't think that's-"

"Come on," said she "share a bit of the fun, willya? Someone's gonna have to document all this, and pardon my saying it, but, none of you are anywhere near my level of detail." She flaunted her top-of-the-line high-tech camera in one hand.

Finally finding my words, I spoke: "Sam... what made you change your mind? Last we talked you seemed more eager to crucify me for even entertaining such an endeavor."

"Do you wanna know the truth?" Asked she, looking me dead in the eye. I didn't move a muscle. "I don't want to get left behind. If this immortality stuff means that much to you... Then I have no choice but to accept it. When in Rome do as the Romans do."

I was about to ask what that expression had to do with anything when I heard a glass shattering noise behind me. Before I could react, I spotted an open canister bouncing off the ground.

"Grenade!" Yelled I, as I jumped away in haste. Smoke covered the room as we scrambled to the exit.

Seconds later, the smoke dissipated, there was no trace of the invader, and the book describing Kitezh was gone.

"Shit, Lara... What are we gonna do?" Asked Jonah.

"I led them to it... If the Divine Source is real, we've got to find it first." Stated I.

"Syberia it is, then..." Said Sam.

"Are you sure you're..." Started I.

Sam gave me a determined look and said: "It'll be just like the old times... remember?"

 _'No, I don't remember.'_ Thought I. "I suppose you're gonna have to jog my memory on the way." Said I.

She showed me that sweet smile.


	6. Veer Mach

**Chapter 6 - Veer Mach - Side A**

The arduous climb. "Just a pile of rocks." Uttered I, trying to keep myself motivated.

"Like, huge rocks." Yelled Jonah, up ahead.

"How did he get there so fast?" I asked myself.

"He defied gravity and rolled upwards when we weren't looking." Said Sam, climbing beside me. "Pretty much confirmed." Added she.

I turned to her. "Race you to the top?"

"No way. I'm resting." She halted.

"Maybe I'll rest for a bit too." I relaxed the muscles on my arms and placed my feet on the most solid looking crevices I could find.

Sam looked to her left. "This is a great view. Wish I could just whip up my camera and snap one."

"As soon as we get to the top you can take all the pics you want." Said I.

"Will you strike a pose then?"

"If I'm in the mood." Responded I, nonchalantly.

She turned to me with that 'You're incorrigible!' look.

"Come on, if we take too long the sun will set and your picture will be ruined." I urged her, while resuming the climb.

She let out a tired sigh. "All right, wait up!" Uttered she, following close behind.

Suddenly Jonah's head comes into view from the top of the mountain. "Lara! Sam! Hurry up, I think there's an avalanche or something coming up!" Yelled he.

I quickened my motions and clambered up as fast as I could. Then I saw it, an even higher elevation a couple hundred metres away. A huge mass of snow descending rapidly from the peak.

"I don't think that'll affect us." Said I. "We should hurry along anyways, we're going the other way and that's probably for the best."

Suddenly, a voice behind me: "Lara, you left me!" Sam raised herself on the edge.

I turned around. "Sorry, I had to assess the situation. There's no cause for alarm, though, let's carry on." I pointed in the direction of the trail.

She frowned. "What about the-"

"There's no time now, we'll do it later." I interrupted her, moving ahead.

No one spoke a word.

I wasn't feeling good about this. I told Jonah we'd be safe, but I wasn't exactly sure, besides, in a place like this, any kind of storm could end up being our downfall if it took us by surprise. I wasn't about to let that happen. I wasn't going to see my friends plummet to their doom on my watch again. _'We must hurry. I can see a cave up ahead. If we can get to that, we'll be safe... for now.'_

I stopped when I reached a wall.

"More climbing, huh?" Said Sam in annoyance.

"This one's a breeze compared to the last one, come on." I tried to cheer her on.

She grabbed the axe from her belt and stroke the wall without even looking at me.

 _'I'm sorry, Sam, I'll make it up to you... some day..._ ' Thought I.

As soon as I stroke my axe on the wall to climb it, a violent wave hit my left side and I was almost taken off the ground.

I heard a scream above me. _'Sam!_ ' I looked up. She was hanging on one arm, but not too far to the right, if she fell, I'd be able to catch her. It didn't seem as though she'd be able to regain her grip, so I yelled: "Sam, drop down, I'll catch you!"

She looked at me and let go of the axe.

Then a strong gust of wind blew again and Sam was hurled away before she could reach my arms.

 **Chapter 6 - Veer Mach - Side B**

 **Thump!**

I'm on the ground, rolling.

Snow covering my body. Its cold penetrating my skin.

Spasms of pain through my torso; ribs, chest, scapulae, spine.

Ribs, chest, scapulae, spine, and repeat.

My eyes shut tight. I'm afraid.

My lower lip hurts. Did I bite it, unconsciously?

The only sound I hear is a deafening vibration. The wind carrying me.

My arms wrapped around my head, protecting my face. My nose bumps into them occasionally. Once, so hard I thought it might break.

In my mind I can only think one thing. _'I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die._ '

Suddenly, the friction is gone. My hair, swaying agitated. My legs feel light, I'm flying.

But I know what comes after a flight.

Crash.

I fell on my back. I can't think, I can't see, I can't breathe.

I'm immobile. I'm enveloped by something. Held on all sides.

My body starts noticing the lack of oxygen in my brain. My mouth opens on reflex. My throat clenches to prevent being flooded.

I'm submerging.


	7. Nadir-Spire

**Chapter 7 - Nadir - Side A**

Red. Burn. Burning me. We'll start with the eyes. The retinas. Burn my retinas. I look to the side. No. They're still not burned. The Red is still not burned in them. I return to the Red. Burn. Burn my hand instead. I discard my glove and put my hand above the Red. The Red tickles me. I'm furious. I lower my hand, it starts hurting. I lower it further, it hurts more. I need to. I need to feel it. In my brain, the Red is king, in my brain the Red controls me. In my brain, I am Red. I lower my hand even further into the Red. My trembling leg can't take it. My trembling leg detests my trembling hand. My trembling leg longs for Red. My trembling leg erects and throws me towards the Red. My body wants Red. I want Red. Red wants Red. My retinas aren't burned with Red, but my hand is, and soon... my body will burn as well.

She strikes me. She hurls the coat at me. She rolls me in the snow. She brings her fists unto me with anger. She wets me with her tears.

"Why... What are you doing!?" She hollers, violently.

I look at her despairing face. There's a black spot in the middle. It's Red. It burned my retinas.

I get up and move away, she's still on her knees, crying.

Something inside my brain is screaming at me, screaming 'sorry', so I say it, hoping that it will settle down and leave me at peace. "Sorry, Sam."

"Lara... what is going on?" She pleads, distressed.

"I don't know, Sam." I answer. I don't, so please, stop talking to me.

I hear her moving. Standing up. Nearing me.

She embraces me from behind. I tense up. Part of me wants to rip her away, throw her into Red, for some reason. The other part is in a panic, pounding inside my heart, squeezing my lungs, cutting me from my supply of air, begging me to let her out, to let her assume control of me again.

"Look at me, there's something I want to ask you." She utters, calmer than before, but still breathing heavily.

I turn to face her. Her face is wet from crying. Her eyes are piercing mine. I find myself entranced by them.

Holding my arms, she asks: "What is your name?"

This is so silly. Yet, she seems so serious about it.

"Lara... Croft is my name." I answer, after careful consideration. I notice the Red is still burning wild right behind her. I just need a chance, and I'll do it.

"When did we meet for the first time?" Asked she, in a more stern tone.

"It was... it was... college, right?" I didn't have the patience for these deep mind games anymore. I decided to just say the first thing that came to mind. While still plotting a way to get her to Red.

"Don't you mean university?" Again, she asked.

"Isn't it the same?" Said I, a bit more irritated. Just shut up, you stupid girl, when I'm rid of you, all my problems will vanish! I'm so close, I'm so close!

She tightened her grip on my arms and uttered, in an authoritative voice: "How did Winston die?"

Her words startled me. Why? They're just words. They aren't tangible. They mean nothing! _'I don't give a fuck how he died!'_

As soon as I thought that, I was overcome in an emotion I'd never felt before: sadness.

And suddenly I wasn't **me** anymore. I was **I**. I was Lara Croft.

The black spot had vanished from my retinas, and a liquid ran down my cheeks. Now, I was crying. Now, I was in pain.

 **Chapter 7 - Spire - Side B**

She fell on her knees. Her arms gave in to the ground. Defeated. Weak.

But changed. Back to being herself. At least, that's what I hoped.

"Lara... What happened?" Asked I, as I lowered myself to her level.

She looked at me with confused eyes. "I... I don't remember it well." Whispered she. "You fell down the slope. I went after you. Then I..." She spoke slowly, like she was reliving every moment in her mind. "I saw you drowning. After that... I have no idea how I saved you..."

I tried to piece things together in my head.

"It was like you were someone else, like you were possessed." Spoke I. I stared at her worried expression. "You were going to hurt yourself in the fire. On purpose." Added I, as painful as it was to say it, I needed to.

She buried her face in her hands and started weeping. I moved closer to her.

"Lara..." I ran my hand through her face. She was going through so much pain again. Just like before, in the hospital. "Lara, I'm here, it will be okay, everything will be okay."

"Sam..." Said she, between sobs. "I can't understand this, Sam. I don't know why this happened."

"It's... serious, but Lara, I'm sure it's treatable... I'm sure you'll be fine. I'm with you." I tried to sound reassuring.

"I'm so glad you're here." She embraced me, only to quickly move away. "I mean, oh God, I'm sorry, Sam! You almost died again because of me." She sank into the ground. "I'm so selfish. Sam, I'm horrible... Please, Sam... forgive me..." She pleaded, in a panic.

"You're not, Lara. I'm here because I want to be." I raised her from the ground and placed my hands around her face. "I'm here because I want to be with you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "I... I don't know what I'd do without you, Sam. Don't leave me!" She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head on my shoulder.

"I'll never leave you." Said I. "I love you." I whispered.


End file.
